EMail from a Star
by SeiyasGirl
Summary: Bunny's married, unhappy and alone. Her friends are off to live their lifes while she's stuck with her destiny and Mamoru! When one day she receives an EMail from an old friend...
1. Silent cry for help

Hi Minna!

This is my first Fan Fiction completely in english (not my native language as you'll probably see in the way I wrote)! I hope I didn't make too many mistakes!

This Story is dedicated to my friend Steiner!

It's a Bunny/Seiya Story and written from Bunny's point of view!

SeiyasGirl

E-Mail from a Star

Silent cry for help

The first rays of light penetrated my eyelids with their unmistakable message - another morning just started. I turned around only to feel my aching muscles. I knew it, this day is gonna be just as awful as the one before and the one before that. I stopped at that 'cause for the last three months I didn't have a single good day, or night for that matter. Closing my eyes again I recalled the dream I just seemed to have awaken from a few seconds ago. As with the rest of them the details faded away fast. But the message still stuck with me. A loud annoying noise tears me out of my thoughts. I reach over to my night stand to grab the source of what is causing me to wake up completely and shut it off. "Stupid alarm" I murmur to myself.

I know I shouldn't, but I just have to check. Again I turn over. This time I'm able to see - which I immediately regret when I notice the other half of the bed being empty - AGAIN. I want to go back to sleep. Knowing that I have to get up, I force myself out of bed. I dismiss the longing of my body to stretch, knowing that it won't help my hopelessly cramped muscles one bit. With a hearty yawn I leave the bedroom and walk down the hallway 'till I reach the living room. Before I get a look at the couch I hear a woman mourn from the direction, I know, the TV is sitting. I sigh in resignation. Turning around the corner of our never used fire place, I spot the figure of my husband laying on the couch.

In disgust I grab the remote and change the channel. Another Saturday morning. It has become normal it seems. While I'm trying to rest before going to work, he goes out and parties with his friends. He usually doesn't go home before he's not completely wasted. As if to underline my own thoughts I step around the couch and kneel down by his head. Yeah, there it is... the unmistakable stench of alcohol. I don't know how he always manages to drag himself on the couch, turn on the TV and find this disgusting channel, which I wish I could erase out of the menu.

Then again... I turn my gaze away from his face... it's better he watches this and helps himself than... I stand up, don't know what to think about the black haired man crashing in front of me. The question I've been asking myself over and over again pushes itself into my mind again 'What if...'. It's not only one question. You can combine these two words with whatever useless thought you might nurture in your brain. While retreating from the sight, I lately even get on regular work days, I ask myself 'what if... I would've had a choice!'

Stepping out of the shower the smell of fresh brewed coffee tickles my senses. Thank god for automatic timers. Since I started this job I can't live without a fresh cup of the aromatic hot drink. That and the shower gives me the energy for the first half of the day. I pull through the rest of my morning routine and get ready to leave when my eyes catch the writing on the calendar. I remembered writing it almost 6 months ago. I thought it had to be in pink for the special occasion, even drew some little hearts around it. I snort in anger. No matter how many hearts and colors I use, he's not gonna notice it. It's just not important, like pretty much everything that has to do with us! Tomorrow is our second wedding anniversary and I'm sure it's gonna be as great of a day as every other in the past three months.

It's a little past noon when I come back home. Everything still looks the same. Evidently he's still asleep. After cleaning the dishes from last night and washing a load of clothes I sink into the chair in front of my desk. A wiggle at the mouse brings the screen of my computer back to life. For some reason I can't bare to turn it off. My Messenger suddenly pops up, showing me that I have a new E-Mail. Junk-Mail I think. But curiosity gets the better out of me and so I click on the link. The sender immediately catches my attention. "BlackStarLight..." I gasp in shock and whisper the rest "Kinmoku.sei".

My hand is shaking so bad I can hardly manage to maneuver the cursor over the link to open the message. The time it takes the machine to process the data seems like forever to me. Meanwhile my mind is racing. Could it really be him? What could he want? Why is he writing now? So he hasn't forgotten about me...

Then the message finally popped up on the screen. I read the senders name again to make sure I'm not mistaken. But it still says the same. Then I notice the 'RE-Bar' how I call it, 'cause I'm too dumb to figure out what it's really called and too proud to ask, it simply says "Hi". I start reading the contents...

Hi Odango!

Long time no see! - How are you? I'm doin' OK, I guess. I would be a lot better if I was with you! Yeah, I know, you probably don't wanna hear this, but it's the truth! I miss you Bunny!

You're probably wondering how I'm able to write you smirk Well, that's a secret! But I might tell ya some time... grin

Please write me back as fast as possible! I can't wait to hear from you!

Seiya

Reading the first two words I had already known it was HIM! I didn't need the signature framed in two hearts to make my own beat faster than after a 4-mile-run. And yet I was staring at it while silent tears were searching their path over my cheeks, to drip from my chin and get soaked up by my black dress pants. Seiya... repeating the name in my mind helped me snap out of my stupor.

The tears I shed were the response to the last memory I had of the raven haired and undoubtedly good looking man. It was his departure, about two and a half years ago, which left me alone and broken. He didn't know it, but the instant he left this planet he took a part of me with him. I was lonely. Maybe that's why I didn't mind when Mamoru was rushing the marriage plans pretty much within the same month. And six months later I found myself in front of an altar. My voice was weak when I merely whispered the word that would seal my future. Wait, actually not just mine but the future of the whole damn world.

My ears perk up, I hear muffled sounds from the living room. I guess he woke up. Something crosses my mind. The E-Mail! I better close the program before Mamoru sees it! Quickly I click on the little X and clear the screen. Instead I open one of the card games and act like I'm playing when he passes me without even as much as a "Hi". I get up and into the kitchen. I have to do something or I go crazy. I want to reply to Seiyas Mail as fast as possible, but with him around I can't, he would...

I turn my head and close my eyes in pain as memories of a night full of misunderstandings boil up. I guess I'll make some Curry for him, so he sobers up a little faster. While I'm cutting the carrots I hear him enter the kitchen. A moment later I'm grabbed by the waste and turned around to face him. Right away I smell his disgusting breath. Why is it that he doesn't brush his teeth when he just threw up. I'm pulling away so his lips kiss the ear beside my ear. "What's wrong?" he mumbles, rubbing himself against me.

I know what he wants. Sighing in defeat I tell him to go brush his teeth and wait in bed for me. Maybe I get lucky and he falls back asleep... if I just wait a little longer... After the carrots I cut the potatoes. The water is almost at the boiling point. He's not calling for me, maybe I don't have to after all. The Curry was bubbling along while I cleaned the counter lost in my thoughts about what to answer Seiya. All of a sudden a hand grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. I gasped in surprise. "Usako! I've been waiting for you!" he breathed with what he thought to be an arousing voice; to me it was plain scary.

"I'm fixing you supper!" was my only reply. I didn't wanna tell him directly that I just didn't want to go with him, but was hoping he would get the hint or that he was hungry and the food would change his mind. "Well, turn it down for a few minutes!" I guess my luck just ran out. turning the heat down with a sigh I tried to ready myself for what was about to happen.

The next thing I know, I lay in bed, naked. Mamoru just got rid of his boxers and crawls on top of me. I feel a hand squeeze my left breast harder than I like, while another is between my legs rubbing my sensitive spot. It used to pleasure me... a lot. But now... sometimes it even hurts. I just can't get turned on by it anymore. My gaze turns down while I'm trying to see what he's doing.

Hmmm... didn't have that in a while. The only enjoyable thing so far; Mamoru caressing the nipple of my right breast with his tongue. Off course, that didn't last long. I guess the slight wetness on his fingers gave him the GO-signal and he started working his dick into me. From this point on my body went numb. The vanity mirror to my right showed me what was happening. I took in my husbands pleased expression while he unknowingly raped me yet another time.

Five minutes later I had full filled my duty and was free to go since Mamoru had rolled over to clean himself right away. I went straight for the shower. Usually a towel or some toilet paper was enough, but today I felt dirtier than ever. Maybe because of the fact that he had just puked. Even though he did brush his teeth... I don't know - I don't care!

The warm water streaming down my body makes me feel a little better. I close my eyes and move backwards 'till I feel the warmth run over my face. Pictures of Seiya are flooding my mind, washing away the guilt I felt for not loving my husband the way I should. I wish he would've never left... I wish I wasn't cursed with this fuckin' future! The warmth is not helping anymore, I feel like shit. Might as well get out of the shower.

By the time I get back into the kitchen I notice the lid of the pot containing the Curry, being gone and so is half of the rice. A big brown spot is decorating the white top of the kitchen counter and single pieces of rice are sprinkled over the stove and the counter as well. As usual, I clean up after his mess then I fix myself a plate and eat in the kitchen. When I return to the living room, I notice he's sleeping on the couch again. Awesome! Now I can answer Seiya... But I'm facing another problem... what should I write? I decide to start casually...

Hey Seiya!

Indeed! Haven't seen you for two and a half years! I thought you'd forget me! T-T How have you been? Did you rebuild your planet? How are Taiki, Yaten and the princess? Oh my, here I am asking all these questions... sorry! .

To answer your question... Well, I guess I'm OK...

Don't say that! I would be more than happy if you were here with me! Because... I miss you, too!

You're right. I do wonder how you got internet out there, since it's a whole different Galaxy and all... but if you don't want to, you don't have to tell me. I don't really care how it works as long as it gives me the possibility to stay in touch with you! -

You wouldn't believe how happy your E-Mail made me... I miss talking to you...

Now hurry up and write back! wink

Bunny

Before I click on the 'Send-Button' I scan over my answer again to see if I didn't make any typos and if it sounds OK. I hope it's not too obvious. I was trying to hold back a lot... I did start writing about how miserable I feel but then erased it again. No need to worry him...

With a click of my mouse the message is on its merry way. I wonder when he's gonna answer me and start surfing around. While looking at a really pretty top on the site of my favorite online store, I notice my Messenger blinking, telling me that I have a new E-Mail. My heart starts pounding against my chest... could it be...

Excited I click on the link and my Inbox is coming up again. A huge smile is creeping over my face when I read who this message is from. 'He was probably waiting for my reply..." I mumble, still smiling, to myself. With the famous feeling of "Butterflies in the Stomach" I open the electronic letter titled "What took you so long " and grin at his little tease. After an eternity of loading I was finaly able to read...

I can't believe you let me wait that long! v-v I've been waiting all day for your reply... but finaly... here it was!

How could you even think that! T-T I'm disappointed! I thought you would know better... In these 2 years, 5 months and 29 days that I've been separated from you there wasn't a single moment that you have not been on my mind! So don't you ever think that again! ;o)

The others have been fine. Even though they would never admit it, I'm sure they miss some certain Senshis by the names of Ami and Minako... but you didn't hear that from me! .

Our planet is pretty steady now. Houses have been rebuild, people have returned, the agriculture is slowly growing but still not at what it was before. But we're able to survive off of it. Everybody has worked hard and now we can rest a little.

About me... well, there's not much to say! Between working every day and missing you, nothing exciting has happened to me! -

What about you? What have you been doing? Tell me-Tell me! - How are things between you and what's-his-face... Mamoru?

Write back soon 'cause I'll be waiting! And you don't want me to stay up all night... do you! ;o)

Yours

Seiya

Without further thinking I click on 'Reply' and wait for the screen to pop up. A warm sensation rushing through my body makes me shift on my chair in anticipation. I feel like I'm about to burst. He missed me from the day we've parted! I feel pressure building up on my eyes, tears wanting to free themselves. I hold 'em back, now is not the time! I have to work on my answer.

Please don't hate me! begging on my knees But how should I have known... plus... it's kinda hard to think that way after my friends have abandoned me! v-v They all live their own lifes now, some even left town. Nothing is like it used to be... ;;

The only one I still meet every now and then is Rei. She's learning from her grandpa to become a priestess and take over the temple in a few years. Makoto went to some fancy college in France where she's learning about the 'famous' French Cuisine. Which I didn't approve of, since Mako already is a terrific Cook and now she's learning the art of 'how-to-make-a-little-bit-of-nothing-look-like-a-whole-lot'! Even though it does taste good, you gotta eat about 25 plates to get full:o(

Minako is working as an Assistant Manager for a big Record Label here in Tokyo. Even though she couldn't full fill her dream of becoming an Idol herself she's happy to, at least, work with 'em. Even though she still lives close by, I hardly ever get to see her. Phone calls are always cut short because of her clients... sigh They call her to every hour of the day.

Ami is going after her dream! She always wanted to go to Germany to study medicine... and that's what she does right now! Her and Mako meet every once in a while since Germany and France are kinda close together.

Setsuna sometimes sends an E-Mail to update me (so do Ami & Makoto) about her, Hotaru, Michiru and Haruka (your special friend lol). But I haven't seen them since the wedding. -.-

Which brings me to your question. .. that wedding... it was mine and Mamorus. I apologize for not inviting you and the others but I didn't know how to get a hold of you! -.- So, that's where I am... I live with him. I'm working at a bank nearby, while he goes to college. We have a small apartment which his parents own (like the rest of the building) so we don't have to pay rent. With my little income I wouldn't be able to afford it anyway. It's barely enough to support his damn habit:o( Alcohol can be quite expensive when you need it every day! -.-

He's sleeping on the couch right now, smelling like the whole damn bar he visited last night. And I'm sure he's going to remain there until the bars open up again! -.-# You know, tomorrow is your 2nd anniversary and I just know that he's gonna forget it! Lately it seems like nothing's important anymore! TT The only thing we do together anymore is...well... you know! Even though I really don't want it:o(

Seiya, I wish you were here! I really need you!

Why do I have to be stuck with this fuckin' destined future? Why with him? WHY? Why am I not allowed to make my won choices, create my own future and live my life?

I'm afraid I can't do this much longer... They all pushed me into this and now they won't or can't help me! I feel soo lonely... Seiya!

The pressure on my eyes returned. This time I didn't have the strength to fight it. The hurt that Mamoru had caused caught up with me and I started shaking violently trying not to cry aloud. No use...

To comfort myself a little and silence these uncontrollable sobs I cradled my face in my arms which rested on the desk. I don't know how long I've been sitting here like this but I finally calmed down, making myself think about the great times I always had with Seiya and the others, and how much they all still meant to me! ... And Seiya... who was so much more than a friend... Oh my God! The Mail! I can't send him this!

He'll worry himself sick! My head shot up. The Screensaver had started itself. Unlike usual I don't wait to watch my friends' pictures pop up. I move the mouse a bit and accidentally hit the left button. My E-Mail pops up and in shock I realize that it is being transmitted right now. I must've clicked on the 'Send-Button'. Before I was able to react, the screen changed and informed me that it had been sent. I stared in disbelief.

"Just my luck!" I sighed. I considered sending another Mail but what should I write in it? This one had said it all! No way I could take it back or make it look like a joke. I thought I should feel mad or upset in some way but discovered the opposite! I felt good! Relieved! Like a big boulder was removed... Why? I don't know, but suddenly words echoed in my mind. A sentence, repeating itself...

"If you don't do your job, I have to come back and take over!"


	2. Hurting

Hurting 

"Get up!" I heard Mamorus voice at the same time I felt his hand on my shoulder, shaking me. "Did you sleep here all day?... Don't you have better things to do than..." His hand was still on my shoulder, the shaking had stopped though. As if I could feel his stare, I opened my eyes in panic and looked at the screen as well. His rough shaking must've moved the mouse. I can't believe this is happening to me!

There it was, Seiyas last Mail, that I had read over and over before I passed out... I felt the grip on my shoulder become tighter as Mamoru read the last few sentences. The sudden pain of his fingers digging into my flesh made me wince. "What the fuck is this?" he said through clenched teeth. Trying to wiggle out of his grip I answered in a shaky voice "it's just Seiya... aaaaahhhhh..." as if he felt I was trying to get away, he tightened his grip on me yet again. "JUST Seiya!" A push on my shoulder caused my chair to run me to the left and look into his angry face. "You mean the guy that was in love with you and got onto you while I was dead... and, knowing you, he probably succeeded!"

The sound of skin-meeting-skin echoed in my ears as my right cheek started burning. I can't believe he just did that! Over a damn E-Mail! Harsh treatment was nothing new... but... he had never hit me! Tears of pain started to immerge, I wasn't able to hold 'em back. It wasn't the physical pain that was showing. Hell, I've had beatings FAR worse than his little slap. But why does he hurt me? Why would someone hurt the person he loves? Unless...

I lift my head slowly. Forcing myself to look in his face, the face I used to adore, the face that used to smile at me and make me feel good... I haven't seen that smile in a long time...l and today, this face is staring at me in rage, no love in his blue eyes. I hesitate, but another look in his hateful eyes convinced me that I don't really have anything to loose. "Mamoru..." my voice is about to break. His expression remains unchanged. "Do you... do you still love me?" There, I said it and was surprised when I felt his second hand on my other shoulder.

Again he shook my helpless body, like I still needed to wake up. And I wished it would've been that way, that this was just a bad dream. But his angry voice made clear, I was already awake and not dreaming. "YOU ARE MINE! ... Do you understand?" I nodded in shock. Finaly he let go of me. "And THIS" he points at the computer "is going to stop... RIGHT..." with fast violent movements he rips the cables out of the tower "NOW!" I wanna reach out and stop him from taking the only connection to my friends, but I can't move. Instead I stare at the black Monitor in front of me. I can see the tears run down my face. What now? Mamorus answer, even though it wasn't a clear one... answered my question perfectly! I felt like a black hole just opened under me and tried to suck me in.

I hear him rumble somewhere in the bed room. I'm sure he's not gonna trash it, since it's his. I wonder what Seiya will think if I don't answer him anymore... actually, he might've even replied to my last one! In a hurry, I jump up from my chair, grab my jacket and my keys and leave without saying a word. He can't tell me what to do! Not after this! I still can't believe he did that! ... And then again... you probably can hurt a person, that you don't love anymore... can you! Does it matter if he used to love me... or did he ever...

I wipe away new tears. No, I don't want to think about that. I can't let him hurt me anymore! My hand is rubbing over the slightly swollen side of my face. I don't want the rest of my life to be like this! I'm already merely more than a housekeeper and a sex toy to him... I'm not going to let him get the last piece of me! Why is nobody here to help me? Where are all my friends when I need them? Can't they feel, that I need them now?

People stare at me while I stomp down the streets. I'm mad! I can't even really say whom I was mad at... maybe for the biggest part, myself! That I didn't do anything sooner, took my life in my own hands instead of trusting in every body to lead me! I turn around a corner and my destination comes into view. Good thing the 'Crown' stays open 'till ten, since it's already eight thirty-five. When I open the door a loud ring lets ever one who cares know that I arrived. My eyes are locking with the person behind the counter.

"Bunny!" the blonde man says smiling. "I haven't seen you in a while... what... what's wrong? You look terrible!" The happy smile is gone. Motoki rushes around the counter to pull me into a warm hug. It feels good. Finaly someone who cares. I would like to hug him back but my arms are pressed to my side by his. "Come on in and have a seat! I'll get you a chocolate shake and then you tell me what happened!" The warmth left my body and released my arms. He lead me over to one of the booths but I refuse to sit down. I came here for a reason.

I knew the 'Crown' had recently upgraded to an internet cafe and I had already seen the machines through the window. "Motoki, I need to use one of the Computers! Could you tell me how it works... do I pay you up front or..." The blonde man just shook his head, then pointed to one of the desks in the far corner "use that one... and don't worry about the rest!" He turned away and walked off towards his counter. I took a seat in front of the desk and got started right away.

And there it was... another Mail from Seiya! "I wonder what he wrote" I thought out loud. "Well, maybe you should open it, then you'll know!" said a mocking voice close to my ear, startling me. "Relax, it's just me. I'm bringing you your shake!" His smile was contagious. "There! I knew that would cheer you up! ... Now, is HE" Motoki pointed at the screen "the reason you were crying?" The smile on my face is quickly fading. The slight movement of my head gives the answer.

Should I tell him? He was friends with Mamoru... "Bunny!" I look up in his serious face "I just want you to know that you can tell me anything!" his expression softens a bit "I'm a good listener!" Then the usual Motoki-smile reappears "And, you know I can keep a secret!" With a wink he turns and walks back to the counter. I know Motoki, he wouldn't go to Mamoru and say anything, but... in this matter... I don't know.

My gaze returns to the screen. I wait in anticipation as the computer is loading Seiyas E-Mail. Surprised I stare at the blank screen. I don't know what I expected, but certainly not this. Then I notice the little content the message holds...

CU


End file.
